


Use Somebody

by LumCheng



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Drama, F/M, Lemon, Melancholy, Sex, a little bit AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumCheng/pseuds/LumCheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having an argument, Serah wants some time alone, but Noel finds her and tries to fix their love with sex. Will it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place several years after the game, in a reality, where they ended up dating.

_(Serah’s POV)_

June. Rainy season.  
Like a bellshaped dome the rain surrounds the village, seemingly cutting it off from the rest of the world.  
Warm fog ascends from the earth, where the cold drops hit the hot sand, and the wet mist wanders up into the sky, vanishes on it's way, gets washed away again by the rain.  
I stare onto the water surface.  
The rain is disturbing it, not letting it flow slowly into the sea like it usually does.  
The rainwater which keeps collecting at the tip of my nose is tickling, and no matter how often I wipe it away, it only takes seconds until a new drop has formed.  
My clothes are soaked completely and it feels like my boots are underwater.  
With my forearms I lean onto the bridge railing and place my chin onto my right wrist, cocking my head a little.  
This way I can see the haven and the sea much better.  
There's only a very few lights at this time of the night, but somehow it seems like the rain enlightens the darkness a bit, making it a little more bearable.  
When I shift my right foot, I bump into a small rock, which thereupon falls into the river. I can barely hear the clash, since the rain is too loud and drowns everything out.  
Hence I only become aware of the chocobo, when it's rider shouts out my name.  
I turn around and look at him.  
Resignated I close my eyes for a moment, before I open them again and take a few steps towards the large bird.  
Noel lets go of the reins and shifts a little in the saddle. Out of a habit, I put my hand onto the chocobos neck and stroke the wet feathers.  
"I've been searching for you everywhere," he says and sounds neutral. There is no anger or silent reproach in his voice. He seems to wait.  
But for what?  
Absentminded I lick the rain from my lips and say: "Well, you found me."  
He remains silent and the noise of the rain around us sounds oddly loud.  
"Did you actually take a look at the clock?"  
Now he's pissed.  
My gaze wanders to my left wrist, even if there is no watch.  
"It's nearly 2am," he answers his own question, sounding snarky.  
I nod, slowly, and let my hand sink. The chocobo makes a small cooing noise and shakes its head.  
I'd love to hop on and ride home with him, but somehow... this doesn't feel right.  
I'm still angry with him due to our fight earlier this day and I can feel clearly he's also still miffed by this.  
With a nervous movement, I wipe the rain water from my upper lip and take a step back. Noel is staring at me and I feel awkward.  
But one moment later, he leans over to my side and offers me his right hand.  
"Come on, Serah. Let's ride home."  
Looking at his hand, then at him, I realize that I'm weak. When it comes to this man, I'm not the strong, motivated fighter anymore. I'm just a girl, who's hopelessly in love.  
How he's sitting there - soaked to the bone, his hair wet and plastered to his face, a spark of hope in his eyes, his muscular arm stretched into my direction, the hand open and welcoming.  
I take it. Strong, wiry fingers close around my hand, pulling me closer and up, while I climb behind him in the saddle.  
I can feel him taking the reins, a second later the chocobo starts moving and I instinctly wrap my arms around Noel.  
Pressing my face between his wet shoulderblades, I breathe in deeply, taking in his scent, which is ever present, even with the rain pouring down on him for hours.  
"Why were you out all alone anyway?" he asks, turning half around while the bird falls into a shaky rhythm.  
"I needed to be alone," I reply reluctantly, after drawing my face away from his back. "I needed time to think about things... about us."  
It takes a while before he dares to ask the next question.  
"And did you come to a conclusion?"  
"You know," I say instead of answering, "sometimes I ask myself, why we're still together."  
This time he takes even longer to reply. I almost think he'd never answer and watch the landscape passing by. I feel sad.  
"You know the answer," he suddenly says and urges the chocobo to run faster.  
I stare at the wet fabric in fron of me. How the drenched blue shirt sticks to his wet skin. I lean my cheek against it and close my eyes once more.  
"Do I?" I murmur and try to concentrate on his heartbeat.

~*~*~

When we finally arrive at the beach house, it's still raining cats and dogs. But I don't really care anymore and get off the chocobo, before Noel does as well and takes off saddle and bridle, storing them away, then finally giving the cooing bird some Gysahl Greens.  
Arms crossed in front of my chest, I absently rub my upper arms, feeling a bit cold.  
Slowly I walk towards the entrance and stop in front of the stairs to look up into the dark sky.  
Rain is falling directly onto my face and I have to blink as some drops fall into my eyes.  
"Come on, Serah, don't make such a face. Let's get in."  
He's walking past me, climbs the stairs and turns around, waiting for me.  
As quietly as possible we enter the NORA house as to not disturb the others.  
I leave my drenched boots on the porch while Noel already goes ahead. Tiptoeing I follow him and silently close the door behind me. I leave the lights out.  
When I look around for him, I see him standing by the window, taking off his shirt, carelessly tossing it on the ground. His boots follow next, then - in semi darkness - he walks to the nearby table and pours himself a glass of water.  
Being a little at a loss I just stand there and watch him getting a towel from the cupboard, before coming closer.  
"Sometimes you're such a dimwit," he murmurs and drops the towel onto my head, rubbing a few times over the wet strands, before he leaves it to me to dry my hair.  
Back at the window, he turns his back to me and I can hear how he lifts the glass up to his lips to take a sip.  
Moodily I pull the towel from my head and stare down at the floor. I hate it when we get into a serious fight. The mood afterwards is always so subdued.  
Actually I want to say something, but I don't know what.  
Actually I want to apologize, but I don't know how.  
Actually I want to go to him now, want to press my face between his shoulderblades, but somehow I don't have the guts to do it.  
Sighing quietly I lift my head as I hear him placing the glass back on the table.  
One heartbeat later he's standing right in front of me.  
Our hands touch for a second when he takes away the towel and blindly tosses it into the general direction of the chair next to the table.  
Then his hands are at my cheeks and his forehead leans against mine. He has to bent down slightly, given he is almost one head taller than me.  
Water is dripping from my hair, sliding down my neck, seeping away into my wet dress.  
Wordlessly he's reaching for the zipper at my back, drawing it down, before sliding the straps over my shoulders, pulling down the whole dress. I let him do it, placing my hands on his shoulders for support as I step out of the wet thing pooling around my ankles.  
For a long time we just look at each other while outside the rain drums against the window.

~

Later everything is going way too fast somehow.  
Suddenly his lips are on mine, his hands seem to be everywhere at once and before I realize it, he's pushing me back until I can feel the edge of one of the beds at the hollows of my knees. Without any resistance I sink down onto the bed and slide back until I lay in the middle.  
Noel is following me instantly.  
We don't do it often lately, that's why it feels all the more strange. I almost feel like I'd cheat. Or as if this was our first time. Or... as if this would be the last time.  
There's this weird feeling in my stomach area, which I didn't feel for quite a while. I'm nervous, my heart's beating painfully fast and for some odd reason I have a guilty conscience.  
His fingertips slide over my cleavage where the skin is still wet and cold from the rain, almost sticky.  
Determinedly he goes on, spreading kisses all over my stomach, next to my bellybutton; playfully biting at my left hipbone, his dripping strands tickling my skin, drawing random wet patterns onto it.  
I help him removing my slip and somewhat lift my lower body from the mattress, so he can slide it over my hips and down my legs.  
Immediately he's on top of me again, his knees left and right next to my thighs, his right hand wandering over my chest, cupping one of my breasts, squeezing lightly.  
As quiet as possible I breathe out, trying to calm down. This whole thing is weird somehow, different. But I keep telling myself that there's no need to panic. It's just Noel.  
We've done this countless of times before. But still...

The sound of him unlacing the front of his pants pulls me out of my thoughts and I can hear the strings getting dragged through the holes of the thick fabric. I'm looking down as he tries to get rid of his trousers.  
Running a hand over my face, I sit up slightly and prop myself up on my elbows behind my back.  
Noel got rid of the rest of his clothes and doesn't waste any time leaning over me, reaching for the nightstand.  
More out of reflex than real interest, I look after his left arm, his hand, opening the top drawer and blindly reaching for a condom.  
Neglectfully he leaves the drawer open and places the little foil package next to the pillow, before turning to me, carefully sitting down on my thighs.  
The tip of his right thumb softly traces the outline of my mouth.  
"I told you not to make such a sad face," he whispers and leans in to kiss me.  
 _You never said anything about sadness_ , I think, while his hand vanishes into the damp hair behind my ear.  
Our tongues meet between our lips and he keeps pushing me back before monopolizing my mouth completely.  
It doesn't take long and my lips and the corners of my mouth are wet from our saliva. My hands slip over his nape and shoulders, drawing him closer to me.  
He's biting my lower lip, but it's so wet that it's slithering from between his teeth instantly.  
With a low gasp we break the kiss and Noel sits up, pushing apart my legs with gentle force so he can kneel between them.  
He reaches for the condom and I can hear him tearing the wrapper.  
Absent-minded my fingertips brush over his smooth chest and I eye him as best I could in the semi darkness of the room. But meanwhile my eyes have adjusted to the little light coming in through the window and I can make out enough to know that I like what I see.  
In my 18 years wandering this planet, I've never came across a human being as handsome as him.  
I blink when I notice him stop fiddling around and I bend my knees a little when he leans over my body, his hands still supported next to my shoulders on the pillow.  
Why can't I shake off this weird feeling, that today is different than usual?

~

But it's indeed different.  
It hurts and I feel like I could do nothing against it.  
It's way too slow, too intimate, too intensive. Almost like he could look right into my soul in this very moment and suddenly I have no secrets anymore. He knows it all.  
I turn my head and close my eyes, embarrassed by that thought.  
If only he'd move faster...  
Soon after he pushes my thighs further apart before sinking onto my body completely, shifting his weight, his forehead leaning against my shoulder.  
"Serah," he gasps against my left collarbone and I feel how he's still holding back. His hot, humid breath on my skin causes me to shiver.  
I wrap my arms around his neck and shoulders, hiding my face in his nape, smelling the scent of his fresh, manly shower gel, which is still sticking to his skin after all that rain.  
Reluctantly I say: "You don't have to hold back..." – and it obviously takes a moment, before he realizes what I was trying to say.  
A short, stifled laughter escapes his throat and he grabs my waist, holding it while entering me deeper.

It takes a good while this time, but eventually we find our rhythm.  
All the gasping and moaning sounds way too loud in the otherwise quiet, tidy room. I feel obscene and deviant when I think about all the others sleeping peacefully in their rooms around us.  
But at the same moment, this thought brings me closer to getting off.  
I cross my heels behind his back, rub the insides of my thighs over his hips and close my eyes, concentrating on the thrusting rhythm of his lower body.  
Then I remember our short dispute on the ride home and suddenly I know the answer.  
"You need me," I gasp breathlessly and try to lift my pelvis from the bed to come even closer towards him. Without avail my splayed out fingers try to get a hold on his back, which is dripping with sweat.  
"No less than you need me," he answers brokenly while constantly moving his lower body against mine.  
My short nails dig into shoulderblades and I bite down on my bottom lip until I can feel the soft flesh breaking open under my teeth.  
Moaning I try to hold him even tighter, when he licks away the blood with a sloppy gesture.  
The noise of his skin slapping against mine, the burning feeling between my legs and the heat - all this is bringing me closer to the edge.  
My toes are splaying out frantically, my body is shivering, my mouth - so wide that my jaw is hurting; everything spins around me, it's getting black, then white in front of my inner eye and then I have the feeling of falling into an endless abyss as my body sinks back onto mattress.

It takes a few moments before Noel trips over the edge as well, though I can see him clearly. His lips open in a silent scream, head thrown back, his whole body trembling. Sticky strands of hair plastered to his temples, beads of sweat dripping down his skin and he's so deep inside of me that it hurts.  
Powerless my arms and legs slip down his back and I just lie under him, breathing heavy.  
As if I have a choice.  
He falls back onto my body and it takes long before we're both coming down.

~*~*~

I look at his relaxed, sleeping face.  
Noel never sleeps turned away from me, he's always facing me. A detail which I came to love over the years.  
Quietly, as to not wake him up, I slide away and pull back the covers to get up.  
I walk to the small table and pick up the glass he'd left here earlier. I drink all the water and then run both my hands through my still damp hair. Despite being really tired, I want to shower now, but that would probably wake up everybody in this house.   
"You wanna shower?"  
A bit startled, I turn around. Did he just pretend to be asleep?  
"Mhm. Go back to sleep, it's still dark."  
Languidly he rolls onto his side and casts the alarm a quick glance.  
"It's only three o'clock," he says, getting up as well.  
Outside the rain has subsided into a light drizzle.  
"We could take a bath in the sea," he suggests, coming closer, reaching for my right arm and pulling me into a hug, back to chest.  
I shake my head in protest. "It's too cold."  
"No, it's not. It was very hot yesterday before the storm came around and it almost stopped raining by now. The water temperature shouldn't have dropped much."  
His chin is on my right shoulder, his strong arms wrapped around my body, hands ghosting over my sides.  
"I'm not sure. I could get a cold."  
"Come on, Serah," he begs, his voice just a whisper, though I can feel his breath next to my ear. "It'll be fun."  
Fun, yeah. We didn't have much of that lately.  
Without further persuasion I let him drag me away from this room, back outside, to the shore where the waves gently wash over the smooth sand.  
From there on it's all tangled limbs, skin on skin, water, rain, lips, spinning, turning, diving. And laughter. I can feel his lips stretching into a smile under my kisses.  
Maybe we can be happy this time.

 

_end~_


End file.
